Final Fantasy: Schools Out
by Crystalclear1
Summary: Characters from all over the series join for 'A Quest of self discovery and fun'… sort of. Please Read & Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Squaresoft or Final Fantasy. Not yet, at least. But I will!  
  
A/N: Right, the prologue. Since this does nothing but set up the scene, you can skip it, but where's the fun in that? Well, enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
The room around them was completely empty, except for those standing in it. Nil, nada, nothing. Not even walls, just. well, nothing.  
  
There were five people in this blank space, who all looked extremely confused, except for one man. He was thin, dark haired, and had green eyes. He seemed to be watching the scene with great interest.  
  
"Glad you could come, he said. Have you properly introduced yourselves?"  
  
"Hey do you know where we are?" asked someone in a blue jean jacket.  
  
"Yes, but we'll get to that later," he replied. "I'm Terran, and since I'll be here for a while, I guess I'll need to know your names."  
  
"I'm Locke", replied the man in the blue jean jacket. "An infamous treasure and renowned hero! I-" He was cut off by a girl with green hair.  
  
"What the hell is a 'Treasure Hunter?" she asked.  
  
"It's a fancy word for thief," Terran replied.  
  
"I am not a thief! I'm a treasure hunter!" Locke retorted.  
  
"Thief."  
  
"Treasure Hunter!"  
  
"Fine. How about 'robber'?"  
  
"NO! Treasure hunt-"  
  
"Just shut up!" yelled the girl with the green hair.  
  
Both Terran and Locke grew quiet.  
  
"My name's Rydia," she said. "I don't know who the hell this "hero" Locke is, but he certainly didn't help retrieve the crystals."  
  
"Are you denying my heroism?!" Locke shouted. "Where were you when I took down Kefka, huh?"  
  
Locke then drew his sword and pointed it at Rydia.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll kick you're sorry ass!"  
  
"You want to touch my ass, Rydia? Well... I guess that's okay with me."  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
"Um. we can get back to this argument later. um hahahaha! We don't even know our other friend's names yet! So, uh, haha. what are you're names?" Terran quickly interrupted, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
Terran, Locke, and Rydia then turned their attention to the two remaining men who had oddly not said anything this whole time. After a long period of silence, one of them finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm Cloud." He said.  
  
"Cloud. like a storm cloud? Like. Cumulus clouds? Like. Hahaha!" Terran fell to the ground, laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Shut up!" the man screamed.  
  
"Okay, cumulus. Hahaha!"  
  
Cloud ignored him and continued his introduction. "I'm a mercenary and ex- SOLDIER. First class SOLDIER, that is."  
  
"Sure thing, cumulus," said Terran. "How about you?" Terran asked, turning his attention to the dark haired man standing not to far from 'cumulus'.  
  
"Squall," he said. "I'm a SeeD." The man offered no further information about himself.  
  
"A... seed?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
"Well I'm sure "SeeD" will grow up to be a big, strong, plant. Anyway, now that we all know each other, I guess I'll explain the rules." Terran said.  
  
"Rules? What the hell? Is this some sort of game? Because if it is, I'm not playing." Rydia said.  
  
"And I'd like to know where we are," said Locke, "and why."  
  
"Well," said Terran. "Didn't you read the ad? You're embarking on a. uh. 'Quest of self discovery and fun'. yeah."  
  
"Sounds like some type of cheap summer camp," remarked Locke in a mocking voice.  
  
"Did he say fun? Because I'm sure as hell not having fun" said Rydia.  
  
"I'm not really having fun either," said Locke.  
  
"Neither am I," said Cloud.  
  
"I'm not enjoying myself much either," Squall agreed.  
  
"What, you think I'm having fun?" Terran yelled. "I'm only taking orders. Now shut up and I'll explain, damnit."  
  
Everyone was a bit surprised by Terran's response, and they all stopped to listen to him.  
  
"Well, let's see, where to start. Oh yeah! We can have only up to about eight people in this room at a time, so in true RPG fashion, I will occasionally rotate people out and back in. If you want me to take someone out, or rotate someone in, I will accept bribes."  
  
"I think we've just reached a new level of understanding!" Locke replied anxiously, whilst checking his wallet. "Oh, I see possibilities! This is going to be fun!"  
  
"Freak." Mumbled Rydia.  
  
"I'll have Terran let you go if you're REAL nice to me," Locke said, winking at Rydia.  
  
"Stay the hell away from me!"  
  
"Also," Terran quickly interrupted, "In each chapter, there will be an activity, or some sort of original challenge. I might bring in props, if necessary. And of course, I love suggestions. if you have the cash, that is,"  
  
"Heh heh. I've already got an activity in mind," Locke said, looking at Rydia.  
  
"Ahhh! Keep him away from me!"  
  
"I'm too cool for childish activities," Cloud casually remarked.  
  
"So am I," concured Squall.  
  
The two then continued their silent sulking contest, and Terran continued the rules.  
  
"Um... Actually, that's really about it," said Terran.  
  
"This is gonna be sweet!" cried Locke.  
  
"Well then, let's get started." Terran concluded, and the first activity commenced.. *************  
  
A/N: Well that's it, the prologue! It was okay, I guess, but the format for the chapter's will have to be a lot different so I can accommodate more humor and dialogue. I needed this perspective for narroration, but the constant "x said" made me feel the writing style was hampered. Also, I want you to know that Terran's rules apply to you too! For the price of one encouraging review, I'd be glad to consider even the most crazy suggestions! So please review! You have no idea how much just a single review means to me. Send me chains of reviews! Review every chapter I write! I love to review other people's stuff too, so be sure to log in! And don't ever stop encouraging me and giving me suggestions! OK, better not get too carried away. As for flames, I'll do my best to defend myself with my Runic blade, but try to be gentle okay? I need to hear you're criticisms too, but just don't bash me, ok? If you want to contact me via e-mail, my address is currently JCnight235@AOL.com. Anyway, the first chapter is already up, so what are you waiting for? Go read it! Go! ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Squaresoft. Mind-control tactics didn't seem to work as planned. Still working on that...  
  
A/N: Alright, the first chapter! After some thought, I decided to use a sort of leniant script style format, I.E. I'll probably not change how I do the narration, only the dialogue will be done through the script style. Be sure to give me suggestions when you are done! I thrive off reviews and reader feedback. Well, here it is, Chapter 1!  
  
Locke: Alright Terran, what's the first activity? I've actually got a suggestion... heh..  
  
Rydia: Ahh! Someone make him go away!  
  
Terran: Okay, I think something needs to be explained here. This is a PG- 13 setting. Locke, you're idea of an activity is not exactly a PG-13 idea.  
  
Rydia: Oh thank the gods!  
  
Locke: But...  
  
Terran: Fortunately for you, there are many loopholes in this system. Namely, the "offstage manuever" where rather than having a graphic and non PG-13 lemon, the reader 'assumes' what's going on, while we argue that the reader's mind is just in the gutter.  
  
Locke: Awesome!  
  
Rydia: What the hell is wrong with you people!  
  
Cloud: So what's the activity?  
  
Terran: Ahhh... *sweatdrops* it's... it's...  
  
Rydia: Well? What the hell is it?  
  
Squall: Terran, what exactly is a sweatdrop?  
  
Terran(Choosing to ignore Rydia's question): Well, Squall, a sweatdrop signifies akwardness, disbelief, confusion, and guilt. Though normally used in anime, it is also common in many RPG's.  
  
Squall: I see.  
  
Rydia: What is the damn activity, you bastard?  
  
Terran: Any other questions? No? Well then...  
  
Rydia: WHAT IS THE FUCKING ACTIVITY!!!  
  
Terran: I don't have an activity, okay? Sorry!  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Rydia: What the Hell?  
  
Locke: It's okay Rydia, you and I should not have a problem finding a good "activity." Heh heh heh...  
  
Rydia: Fuck off!  
  
Squall: Come on Rydia, clean up your language! If you don't have something good to say, just don't say it.  
  
Rydia: Is that why you're always so fucking silent?  
  
Squall: No, that's because of a severe trauma caused by being forced to endure Rinoa's presence.  
  
Rydia: Oh.  
  
Cloud: Well what are we gonna do then?  
  
Terran: Cumulus, that's perfect! Today's activity will be figuring out an activity to do today.  
  
Locke: But in theory that's already done, completed just as you said that.  
  
Cloud: But we haven't even figured out the activity yet!  
  
Squall: Figuring out the activity IS the activity.  
  
Rydia: Huh?  
  
Now everyone was very confused, trying to figure out what the activity was, and rather or not they had already done it. After a few hours, it was Locke who presented an answer.  
  
Locke: Let's just assume we've already done the activity. I need Terran to explain some things. You said before that we were all somehow related, how is that? And what is our purpose here?  
  
Terran: Well Locke, You all share the fact that you are part of a RPG series by Squaresoft called Final Fantasy. There are many different parts in the series, in which a group of people, possibly including you, saves the world.  
  
Squall: I like RPG's. Playing them helps me stay quiet and introverted.  
  
Cloud: Same here.  
  
Locke: I get it! You gathered the strongest warriors here to save the world from something even more evil then Kefka! Right?  
  
Terran: Actually, no. This isn't an RPG, Locke, it's a fanfic. A place where the way you act and what you do isn't controlled by a steriotype, but rather, by an author who tries to keep you as in character as possible (or as not possible, which the case is sometimes) while giving you a little more freedom. So that makes this, my friend, a Final Fantasy Fanfic, or rather, FFFF.  
  
Locke: Is that a tongue twister? Final Fantasy Fantic... Final Fintasy Finfic... Argh!  
  
Squall: That doesn't actually tell us what our purpose here is, though.  
  
Terran: The truth is, Squall, I don't really know why you were called here, I just knew you were going to come. As I've said before, I'm only taking orders.  
  
Rydia: Well who the hell are you taking orders from?  
  
Terran: Is it even possible for you to talk without cussing at least once? This might've passed for a PG fic if it weren't for you.  
  
Rydia: What about that pervert Locke, hmm? And You're avoiding my fucking question! Who do you take orders from?  
  
Cloud: Where rests thy master?  
  
Squall: Take us to you're leader!  
  
Terran: I can't tell you. It's forbidden by the law of the fourth wall.  
  
Locke: You mean... it's the author?  
  
Terran: Shhh!  
  
Locke: Oh, sorry...  
  
Rydia: The author? Author? Haha! The AUTHOR you bastards?!  
  
Terran: Do not attempt to anger the master!  
  
Rydia: Master? Oh you mean that damn AUTHOR, don't you?  
  
Suddenly, Rydia starts to suffer severe pain and is left writhing on the ground.  
  
Terran: I tried to warn you...  
  
Rydia: Ah.. and why the hell is it that Locke didn't have to suffer through something like that?  
  
Terran: Probably because he didn't damn the author.  
  
Locke: Rydia, I know you want me to... well, "writhe" on the ground with you, but Terran said this was a PG-13 fic, remember?  
  
Cloud: I think we should at least come up with some type of activity for the next chapter. It doesn't seem like Terran would remember on his own.  
  
Squall: Yeah, you're right...  
  
Terran: ......  
  
Rydia: The bastard's obviously not responsible enough.  
  
Terran: That's it! Rydia, I'm going to censor every other cuss word you say.  
  
Rydia: What the I-I311?  
  
Locke: Haha! Rydia's speaking in 1337!  
  
Squall: Alright, let's just think of something to do for the next activity.  
  
Cloud: We could fight each other.  
  
Terran: No, it's not original enough. Something that I do know, though, is that we'll need to add at least one more character tommorrow. The limit is eight and there are only five of us here. I was thinking about another FF6 character, maybe Celes or Gua...  
  
Locke: Not Celes!  
  
Terran: You don't like Celes?  
  
Locke: Well, it's not that I don't like Celes, actually I DO like Celes... In fact I REALLY like Celes, it's just that having her here right now would... hmm... dampen other possibilities...  
  
Rydia: Celes! I vote for Celes! Just keep him the hell away from me!  
  
Terran: You don't have a problem with Gua, do you?  
  
Locke: No, he's fine.  
  
Terran: Alright, We'll take him and as for the other two, I'll take reader suggestions, first come first serve. If you don't make it in time, we'll put you're character on the waiting list; they can from any of the Final Fantasies, even FF tactics and FF2j and FF3j. Also, we need activities to, as you can kinda tell...  
  
Cloud: That's it! Let's have a theatre day tommorrow! We can watch movies, eat popcorn and talk about them, you know, stuff like that. Sounds cool huh?  
  
Terran: Hmm... not a bad idea Cloud! I'm for it.  
  
Locke: Sweet! Movies!  
  
Squall: But what would we watch?  
  
Rydia: Whatever the #|_|(| we wanted to.  
  
Locke: More leet, Rydia? Or should I say 1337?  
  
Terran, Look, we'll decide what we watch when Theatre day starts, and that's gonna be Tommorrow.  
  
Locke: Wait!  
  
Terran: What?!  
  
Locke: We need a good catch phrase to end with. You know, like "'till next time..." or "see you later!"  
  
Squall: I agree. We DO need a good closure.  
  
Cloud: Hmm...  
  
Rydia: Who gives a damn! I'm outta here, I'll see you tommorrow.  
  
Terran: Good job Rydia! I guess that'll do for now. Maybe just a few revisions though...  
  
Rydia: Huh?  
  
Terran: We're outta here, We'll see you next time. Bye! Yeah, that'll be a good enough closure for now. Later!  
  
Rydia: I hate you l)4IvI1\1 people...  
  
A/N: I think that went pretty well, especially for the first chapter. I liked it a lot better than the prologue, at least! Hopefully, the Theatre Day chapter will be even better. Something I think needs to be explained, though, is that my version (I use the ROM) of FF4 is the Japenese translation, which means in my game, Rydia cusses like mad once she's all grown up. So you might think she's OOC if you've only played the edited American release. As I already had Terran explain, please tell me who you want in the story and any activities you want them to do! You can contact me with IM or e-mail at JCnight235@AOL.com. And, of course, review! Put you're ideas for the plot there, too, along with encouraging comments! Of course, I need to know what you didn't like too, anything from an OOC character to a simple grammar mistake. Just review! I need you're reviews! I don't care how many times you review (Alright that's a lie, the more you review, the better. If you want you can give me a hundred reviews.) just review! And log in if you have a username. I like the system of "loging in" because it means you can just click a link and read their stories. Anyway, it won't be long before the next chapter is up, I just need to know how many more/which characters to add, work out a few things and start writing. So I'm outta here, I'll see you next time. Hmm... that DOES still need a few revisions... oh well. Bye! Crystalclear 


End file.
